Many modern computing devices, including mobile devices, mobile phones, personal computers, and tablets, provide user interfaces (UIs) for permitting users to interact with the computing device. For example, application programs can use the UI to communicate with a user using images, text, and graphical elements such as windows, dialogs, pop-ups, images, buttons, scrollbars, and icons. The UI can also receive inputs from devices such as touch screens, a presence-sensitive display, computer mice, keyboards, and other devices to permit the user to control the UI, and thus the application program.
In some cases, the UI can be used to interact ith an operating system to manage the computing device. For example, the operating system can have a control panel or setting application that uses the UI to draw one or more windows related to control settings for some aspect(s) of the computing device, such as audio controls, video outputs, computer memory, and human language(s) used by the operating system (e.g., choose to receive information in English, French, Mandarin, Hindi, Russian, etc.). The control panel/settings application can receive subsequent input related to the window(s) using the UI. The UI can provide the inputs to the operating system, via the control panel/settings application, to manage the computing device.
However, manually entering data into a UI can be inconvenient, slow and/or cumbersome for users or may generate errors, especially on mobile devices that may have a small UI.